Burning Dragon
Burning Dragon (バーニングドラゴン Bāningudoragon) is a flame-based dragon and is Inconnu's loyal and cunning "pet" dragon. He is used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Burning Dragon despite not talking and being Inconnu's pet does have some personality. He in some ways a lot like his master, as he is mysterious, devious, competent and is very loyal to Inconnu. History Backstory Burning Dragon was adopted and taken in as Inconnu as a pet. Mot of his origins are unknown, but it was stated that before meeting Inconnu, Burning Dragon lived alone in the dark, cold parts of space. Debut: Freeing Gekido-jin Burning Dragon came along with Inconnu to the island of Kiryoku-shima to free the demon samurai, Gekido-jin. Inconnu assigned Burning Dragon to act as a distraction for him and to attack the people of the place, and did so. Burning Dragon went on and attacked the islanders, but also got the attention of the nearby GDF sector, who proceeded to attack him with jets and masers. However, at that point Inconnu had already freed Gekido-jin and then Gekido-jin came in and destroyed all of the GDF military attackers. Burning Dragon then returned to his master Inconnu and perched on his shoulder like a parrot as Inconnu and Gekido-jin left. Midnight Mayhem III Insanity Incarnate Pt. 1: Journey's End Burning Dragon made a brief appearance where he was seen spying on Kunin and Biker Jet Jaguar re-arriving back on Earth. Burning Dragon then quickly flew off and reunited with his master Inconnu and "told" him the news of his enemies return. Burning Dragon then stayed behind at Inconnu's lair and did not go into battle. Chicago Chaos II: Booker vs. Inconnu Burning Dragon made a brief appearance towards the end of the plot where he was seen reuniting with his master after he returned from his fight with Booker. Burning Dragon comforted him and let him light his cigar onto his flames. As Inconnu walked aways, Burning Dragon followed. Passenger of the Plague Burning Dragon was seen at Inconnu's dimension, where he was seen perched on Inconnu's shoulders, simply hanging around with him. Re-Awakening of the Ancient God Burning Dragon made a brief appearance where he flew over to Inconnu and observed the monsters of his. When King Godzilla was chosen, Burning Dragon flew up and then headed back to what he was doing. WIP Desu vs. Inconnu When Desu showed up to kill Inconnu at his dimension, Burning Dragon appeared to stop Desu and fired a stream of flames at Desu, to which Desu then fired a Corona Beam against Burning Dragon, warding Burning Dragon back. Nemesis vs. Gokidon's Army Burning Dragon appeared towards the end of the RP where he flew up and perched on Inconnu's left shoulder. He then watched with his master as Gokidon was being punished at the Monster Graveyard. Abilities * Flight: Burning Dragon can fly at fast speeds. * Fire Breath: Burning Dragon can breath fire out from his mouth. His fire breath ca quickly spread out and is also capable of setting fire to cities quickly. ** Fireballs: Burning Dragon can shoot out a barrage of missile-strength fireballs at opponents. * Fiery Form: Burning Dragon himself is always covered in flames. Trivia * Burning Dragon is based off of the "Fire Dragon" from Destroy All Monsters. He is especially based off of the Fire Dragon from the manga version of the film, who resembled more of an actual dragon. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Dragons Category:Flying Characters Category:Male Category:Serpents Category:Animals Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Pyric-mystokinetics Category:Spy Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)